


No Complaints

by Merfilly



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: halfamoon, Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Mary is content like this.
Kudos: 19





	No Complaints

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Well-behaved women

Mary had no interest in becoming famous. The small bit that had come to her husband as the chronicler of the consulting detective Sherlock Holmes was almost more than she cared for. To live in their home, see to John's needs, and help manage the affairs of his practice were all she cared for.

Nor did she begrudge her husband his brushes with danger and adventure alike, seeing it as a trait common to most men in some fashion. So long as he came home to her, she encouraged his pursuits at Holmes's side.

She had all she wished for.


End file.
